thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Project- Tides of Peace
The war had been going bad and the UUR was looking for a publicity stunt. It turns out that even separatist movements get their own separatists. Most of the big shot ones were UE led and backed, but the feelings were there; contempt for a government that couldn't win the war, contempt for a government that had bowed its head to aliens for aid or so, that was the dinner table topic. The UUR decided that it would invest in a terraforming project to aid the Amoeba, despite their fleet they still had problems recovering from their wars. In (3830), the UUR announced a mobile platform that would bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy within 5 years.... The Station Codenamed, Tides of Peace, the station resembled an ugly mix between a sleek "new age" station, and an old 'Gothic'-esque station. Of course military power is less of an artisitic statement and more of a functionality, unless you were Horatio (although the joke being that they had no taste in such matters). It was on the scale of a smaller defense installation, around the size of 3600m x 5500m in the shape of a giant scepter. The station however did not have that big of a crew, with the population on board being 20,000. The station was nominally divided into 5 decks: a command deck where the ship activated its 'weapons', an engineering deck from where most emergency personnel and the regular staff maintained proper pressure/activation of the weapon were stationed (from this deck was an emergency shaft to nearly all locations in cases of, obviously, emergency), a barracks for the small defense force guarding the interior and, of course, housing and food, found in the Public Relations deck from which meetings where conducted as well as the interviews the politicians foresaw, and lastly a hangar for arriving and departing ships. The stations command deck would be the one that fired the weather alterations. The Tragedy at Hydro-4 Originally an oceanic world, the planet is a devastated border colony with a high Amoeba population that had been chasing its natives out due to a fading source of water, and natural fauna. Delegates, and even leaders, from the UUR, Amoeba, Horatio Pilgrims, and Sophon turned up to watch the unveiling of Tides of Peace. Such a delegation demanded a small fleet for the unveiling. At midday, newscasters across the galaxy, as well as an attentive audience and a hopeful population on Hydro-4 watched with anticipation. On the station at midday, a team of engineers guarded by the commander of the garrison and a small company of men made their way to the command deck via the engineering shaft from the barracks deck. Upon arrival the command deck manned by a dozen engineers and several guards along with the lead scientist, Dr. Summer, and the Captain Snow. Within a minute of the intended firing, the command deck had been quickly neutralized. Engineers aiding the commandeering crew set the blast to turn the world into an icelandic wasteland. Men loyal to the UUR rushed to secure transport off the station for the dignitaries. However from the command deck orders to vent and lockdown certain areas of oxygen were available(this system put in place in case of accidental breaches. Most decks were locked down and vented, leading to the untimely death of well everyone but the commanders. A fleet arrives- As the galaxy watched in horror as the world 'burned', their leaders died suffocating. The fleet that had just jumped into the system had nearly gone unnoticed. It would have stayed unnoticed if it and several ships from various news agencies had not begun firing on ships. The station escaped in the rumble. Result- Devastating loss of fate for the UUR 3 diplomats(Horatio, Pilgrim, Sophon) dead 20 journalist dead ~19920 dead onboard station 3 seperatist ships destroyed, 1 UUR ship dead 3 civilian ships destroyed Hydro-4 frozen